This R13 meetings grant application seeks partial support for three upcoming annual Alcohol and Immunology Research Interest Group (AIRIG) meetings in conjunction with either the Midwest Autumn Immunology Conference (AIC) in Chicago, IL or the Society for Leukocyte Biology (SLB). Funding is requested to cover travel costs and housing for students, postdoctoral fellows, junior faculty and minority scientists, as well as some of the cost of invited speakers, for a one day meeting which will cover broad aspects of alcohol and immunology with a sub-theme. The sub-theme for 2015 meeting will be Neuroimmunoendocrine Effects of Alcohol. The 2015 meeting will be held on Saturday September 27th in conjunction with the 2015 meeting of the SLB in Raleigh, NC. We plan to hold the two subsequent AIRIG meetings at Loyola University Chicago in 2016 and 2017 as one-day satellite meetings the day before the start of the three-day long Chicago based AIC meeting. The themes of the latter two meeting will be Mechanisms of Alcohol Responses and Alcohol, Inflammation and Tissue Response to Injury. SLB meetings have between 300 - 500 registrants depending on the venue and if the meeting is solo or joint with other small scientific societies. AIC is a regional meeting with over 450 registrants and an impressive list of invited plenary speakers from around the United States. Holding the AIRIG meeting with AIC or SLB will allow greater visibility of alcohol and immunology research than would be possible at much larger meetings like the American Association of Immunologists or Experimental Biology. Additionally, both have multiple opportunities for young developing scientist (student and postdoctoral fellows) to participate on many levels. At AIC and SLB meetings, a large number of oral presentations are selected from submitted abstracts. In addition, both meetings have Career Development Programs, including sessions and workshops entitled Careers in Immunology, Meet the Program Officer, Women and Diversity, Grant Writing, Streets Smarts of Science for Students and Understanding the Individual Development Plan indicating commitment to trainees at all levels. These sessions allow time for career building and collaborative opportunities, which may not be feasible or readily available at larger meetings. Thus, in addition to providing a forum for the discussion of current research in the field, overall goals of the co-organizers are to expand the participation of students, postdoctoral trainees and minority scientists and increase the critical mass of scientists working on alcohol and immunology issues. We believe that these goals will be best achieved by scheduling upcoming AIRIG meetings in conjunction with the AIC and SLB Annual Meetings.